


Birthing Pains

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: dark and rather nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Their rebirth had been one of blood, pain and terror.





	Birthing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Rebirth" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is so very not my usual--dark and rather nasty, be warned! I'm hoping a nicer drabble will come along-we'll see!

The first thing they felt was rage.

Rage at the transformation they had undergone, at the pain from having their bodies manipulated into gross, muscled hulks. Their rebirth had been one of blood, pain and terror, and in revenge for that, blood, pain and terror would be what they would wreak on the world.

But in the small part of their brain that still was Elven, and would die with the first thing they killed, there was deep, unrelenting sorrow at the loss of Elbereth's grace--and this, though they would not admit it, was what truly fueled their rage.


End file.
